Clouds
by LastCorsair
Summary: Yang Xiao Long gets asked out on dates all the time. But then someone unexpected approaches her. Freezerburn fluff
1. Chapter 1

Yang laid on one of the lawns around Beacon, arms folded under her head, staring up at the clouds overhead, her mind full of everything but the thing she really needed to think about. A shadow fell over her and she turned her head to see Professor Goodwitch standing there, scowling down at her. "Miss Xiao Long, if I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be in class right now."

"Yeah, not really feeling it right now, Professor. I got something I need to work through, deep thoughts, right?" Yang gave Goodwitch the most convincing smile she could conjure up at the moment.

"I see. Something personal, and rather distracting, I take it?" Goodwitch's expression softened slightly. "Miss Xiao Long, it probably doesn't surprise you to hear that you are far from the first student to blatantly skip class in order to ponder something weighing heavily on their soul. Just… don't make a habit of it, and if you need someone to talk to, both I and the school counselor are available. And don't stay out here all day; the weather forecast calls for rain later this afternoon."

After Goodwitch left, Yang settled back into a doze, still trying to work through the thing her mind was so desperate to avoid. Eventually, someone laid down next to her, not saying a word. The blonde didn't need to look to know who it was; she knew their presence instinctively. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hey, sis. You okay? You weren't in class."

"Just thinking. Heavy thoughts, okay?"

"Got it." And with that, the two of them settled into a comfortable silence for a while. They'd sat like this often during their childhood whenever one of them was troubled. They just sat there, being there for each other until the troubled one either worked it out or felt like sharing.

The blonde sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation with her little sister of all people, but if there was anyone she could trust to keep it to themselves, it was probably Ruby. She'd tease Yang mercilessly about it later, but Yang was pretty sure she'd listen to what was troubling her sister without judging. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know you were gay?"

Ruby's eyes had started to drift closed, lulled by the warm day, but now they shot wide open. "Well, uh, there was this girl at Signal, and we were friends, and then we got closer and closer and then one day, there we were, kinda dating. It wasn't any one thing, really, it was just one moment after another. Why do you-wait, you know?"

"Yeah, I caught you and, what was her name, Threnody? I caught the two of you sneaking a kiss one day. I didn't say anything, figured it was your business, and you'd tell people when you were ready."

"Thanks, sis."

"So, you two still a thing?"

"We keep in touch, but we're not 'together' anymore. We're so far apart, she met someone new, I met someone new, you get the idea."

"Right." The sisters fell back into a companionable silence, Ruby feeling that her sister had more to say, but waiting for Yang to be ready to say it. _"_ I got asked out this morning, just before classes."

"Cool."

''The thing is, I hadn't thought of-that person in that way before. I mean, we're friends and all, but I'm not sure I think of them like that, got it?"

"Got it. And you're not sure what to do?"

"Not a clue." Yang stretched, working her arms for a moment before to get the kinks out before turning on her side to look at her sister. "So, met somebody new, eh? When do I get to meet this person? I gotta give them the good old 'If you hurt my sister' speech. It's a big sister's right and responsibility."

Ruby opened her mouth, but before she could answer, her scroll made an odd chime. The silver-eyed girl fished it out of her pocket, tapped out a quick message, then put it away, a blush rising on her cheeks. "That her?" Yang asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Yes, and no, you don't get to know who she is just yet," Ruby answered, flustered. "She's a really private person, and she's not comfortable with people knowing about us, yet. But I'll let her know you're the first person I want to tell, okay?"

"Okay."

"And aren't we here to troubleshoot your love life, not mine?" They shared a chuckle for a moment, then Ruby started counting off points on her fingers. "Okay, so you got asked out, by a friend, a _female_ friend I'm guessing from what you've said, and now you're not sure what to do."

"That's it. Any advice?"

"Nope. This you've really got to decide for yourself. But if they're a friend of yours, even if you just want to stay friends, you owe them an answer, I think."

"Yeah." Yang grimaced and flopped back down on the lawn. "Here's the thing, Rubes: I like guys. But when she asked me, I… I wasn't offended, or disgusted, or anything like that. It was more like… like somebody offered you a different brand of soda than you normally drink. Not a similar flavor, but something really different, something you hadn't tried before. Which sounds terrible and really doesn't explain it at all."

"I think I've got it. Not what you're usually into, but something you hadn't tried before."

"Right. And the thing is..." Yang's voice trailed off as the blonde tried to put her thoughts into words. "The thing is, I kinda wanted to say yes, and I'm not sure what I think about that."

"Sounds like you might be into them after all."

"Yeah, but… does that make me gay?"

Ruby laughed. Her sister was so flustered it was cute. "No, no it doesn't, not if you don't want it to. It could be that you like guys _and_ girls, or maybe just them. It's not an on-off kind of thing; it's more of a spectrum, with lots and lots of options."

"So… her asking me out, it's just another option?"

"Yep," Ruby answered, popping the 'p' as her scroll made that wonky chime again and she pulled it out to answer it. "Act fast, though. Relationships are usually a limited-time offer."

Yang sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Sooo, maybe telling her 'We need to talk about this' is my best option?"

"If that's what you want to do."

Yang gave her sister an exasperated look. "You're not much help, you know."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Hey, I passed on a quiet lunch alone with _my_ girlfriend to help you sort this out."

"Oh, shit, I didn't realize-you're not in trouble with her, are you?"

"Nah, I told her I was helping my sister work something out. And don't worry, I won't tell her what you needed help with. I don't even know who asked you out, and I don't really want to know, not until the two of you are ready to tell me."

"Thanks, Ruby." Yang leaned over and gave her sister a hug.

"Hey, isn't this what sisters are for?" Ruby muttered into Yang's shoulder.

Pulling back from the hug, Yang jumped to her feet. "Okay, I'm going to go talk to my mystery lady, while you scurry off to hopefully salvage a lunchtime rendezvous with yours. Catch you later, sis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, everyone, this was originally intended as a one-shot, just Yang unburdening some uncertainty on her sister and getting some advice, but then the inspiration fairy came-a-calling. So here… we… go!**

* * *

Yang paused, her hand not even half an inch from the doorknob. Was she sure about this? Was this really what she wanted to do? No, she wasn't sure, but they at least had to talk about this. Yang owed the woman who had unexpectedly become her friend at least that much.

Yang opened the door to the music room and stepped inside, gently shutting the door behind her so she wouldn't disturb the person playing. A grand piano occupied in the center of the room, framed by the late-afternoon sun streaming through the windows. It was an almost magical moment, made more so by the sight of the young woman playing the piano.

Weiss sat on the piano's bench, her long, delicate fingers flying over the keys with speed and precision. Yang had never heard Weiss play piano, didn't even know she could, so she stood by the door, her ears drinking in the glorious sound, not wanting to disturb the white-haired girl. Weiss finished the piece and picked up her scroll, glancing at the time and starting to tap out a message. Yang opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, Weiss noticed her, head snapping to face Yang, mouth opening to say something sharp before she realized who was there. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming after all."

"Sorry, I got stopped by Professor Port, he wanted to know why I wasn't in class this morning, and when I got here, you were playing, and it was so good, and I didn't want to disturb you, and I didn't know you played piano, and..." Yang trailed off, knowing she was babbling, but not knowing where to start. 'Begin at the beginning,' her dad always said. Okay, here we go. "Listen, Weiss, about this morning-"

"There's nothing more that needs to be said. You made your rejection of my interest quite clear. Please keep this between the two of us." Weiss started to walk past Yang, but her teammate laid a hand on her arm to stop her before she could leave.

"Give me a second, Weiss, okay? I'm, I'm having trouble saying what I want to say the right way." Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This needed to be right, no it needed to be perfect, or as close as she could manage. "Weiss, when you asked me out this morning, I wasn't rejecting you when I said I had to go, I just wasn't sure how to answer you, for a couple of reasons.

"First, the thing is, I never, you know, thought about dating a girl before. I've been on dates with a few guys, but girls never really seemed like an option before. So I… got some advice from someone I trust."

"Yang Xiao Long, if you told anyone-" Weiss snapped, and Yang could feel the tension in her teammate's arm

"Don't worry, I didn't name names, I just said a girl that I knew had asked me out, and I wasn't sure what to say, which I wasn't. But we talked, and I thought about it a bit, and you know what, I think I'm okay with dating a girl, if it's the right girl, just like it's got to be the right guy. See, I like something nice to look at as much as anybody else, but for me to go on a date with somebody, I gotta know them a bit, be friends with them first. And that brings me to you, Weiss.

"You surprised me, you know? At first, I thought you were just this stuck-up rich bitch, but then some of your sharp edges started to wear down, and I got to know you better. You're not stuck-up, you're just _driven_ to be better than everyone else. But one person can't be the best at everything, and since you started learning that, really learning it in your heart, you've been a lot more relaxed and not as stressed out. Which we all like, by the way. Keep it up."

"Is this going somewhere?" Weiss asked, her voice an anguished whisper, and Yang knew she had to find the right words to wrap this up quick.

"Yeah, it is. I'm, I'm not sure if I'm into girls totally, or if it's just you, but I'd love to go on a date with you. Let's see what happens."

Yang grinned down at her petite teammate, and Weiss lifted her head to meet Yang's eyes, a slight frown on her face. "I could wish for a more ringing endorsement, but given what you've said, I understand. I will try to be… considerate of your uncertainties. So, would this Saturday evening be acceptable for our date? There is a concert I in Vale I was planning on attending, and it so happens that I have a second ticket. First, a meal, somewhere not too fancy, then the concert, and probably a snack and a cup of coffee afterward, assuming all goes well. How does that sound?"

"That, that sounds good. A lot better than most of my other dates, actually. You don't _want_ to know what some of the guys I've dated have tried to drag me to. So, Saturday, then?" Yang scratched the back of her head, not sure what to do or say next.

"Indeed. We should probably leave the campus around noon, to give us plenty of time."

"Uh, what's the dress code for this concert? I mean, how fancy is it?"

"Not fancy at all. I wouldn't wear your school uniform, but anything else should be fine. Leave your weapons at home, however. We wouldn't be able to get them past security at the concert."

* * *

Time was a paradox the rest of the week. Sometimes it seemed like Yang would blink and a day had passed, and yet it seemed to crawl along toward the weekend. "Ugh, I am so glad this week is over," Ruby moaned, slumped on their table in the cafeteria. "I think I want to sleep till Monday."

"Well, I'll be gone most of Saturday, so feel free to snore away till I get back," Yang mumbled around a mouthful of beef stew.

"Oh? Whatcha doing?" Ruby perked up, her attention suddenly laser-focused on her sister.

"Going clubbing. I haven't been in, like, forever, so I feel the need to cut loose." Yang didn't like lying to her sister, but there was no way was she going to tell Ruby what she was _really_ going to be doing and who she was doing it with.

"I will be gone as well. There's a concert I will be attending, and the tickets were not cheap or easy to obtain," Weiss added, neatly putting a forkful of baked salmon in her mouth.

Yang gave Weiss a glance. Now that she was aware of the heiress's 'interest' in her, to use Weiss's own word, she'd noticed that Weiss had been paying her a lot more attention over the past few weeks. Sitting next to her in shared classes, picking Yang as her preferred sparring partner, deferring to Yang when it came time to use the shower in their room, being Yang's study partner, that kind of thing. She supposed it had been Weiss's way of 'testing the waters' before making her move. "Got it. Well, you enjoy your concert, Weiss."

"I certainly hope to."

* * *

Yang's heel drummed a staccato beat on the tarmac at Beacon's airship port as she waited for Weiss. _Calm down, Yang, it's just a date,_ she told herself firmly as she wiped the nervous sweat from her hands for the third time. Weiss had been kinda secretive about their date, other than she was taking Yang to a concert, and that Yang didn't need to dress fancy.

Yang had started to wear just her normal combat outfit but then thought better of it. She'd settled on black jeans and a low-cut shirt, with a cream vest over the top.

"Ready to go?" The soft question nearly made Yang jump out of her skin, and Weiss laughed as the blonde turned to face her. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

Yang laughed nervously as she took in her teammate's decidedly different outfit. Weiss was wearing a black t-shirt, a jean skirt, and what Yang would have called 'shit-kicker boots.' "Wow, you, um you look nice," Yang stammered, trying to make out what was on Weiss's shirt. It looked like a woman in a black dress sitting on some sort of ornate throne, two Beowolves at her feet. "'Quoth the Nevermore'?" What's that?"

"The name of the band we'll be seeing tonight. What did you expect, opera?" Weiss answered with an impish twinkle in her eye."

The blonde laughed. "Well, kinda. I mean, that just seemed more your style, is all."

Weiss tilted her head in consideration for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose that could be true. And you're right, overall I do prefer orchestral or classical music. But my tastes do extend beyond that, as you'll see tonight." The airship to Vale arrived and the two of them found seats near the back. It was a bit crowded, and by unspoken agreement, neither of them was ready for anyone to see them 'together' just yet.

Yang's foot was tapping again as the airship took off, and Weiss gave her a concerned look. "Nervous, Yang? If you're not sure about this, we can call it off anytime you want."

"No! I mean, yeah, I'm nervous, but I want this. I mean, I want to go on a date with you." Yang sighed. "This is just, this is just the most nervous I've ever been on a date. Even, even when Karl Jaeger asked me out, the guy every girl was drooling over at Signal, I wasn't this nervous."

"Mm. And how did that go, out of curiosity?"

"Dinner at a crappy burger place and a scary movie. He tried to put his arm around me ten minutes in. I left. Next day he's saying I kissed him, so I pummeled him." Yang sank back in her seat, arms folded, scowling.

Weiss winced. "I'm sorry I asked. And don't worry, I'm not the sort to 'kiss and tell.' I promise to be perfectly well-behaved this evening."

Yang nodded, grateful for Weiss's words, but somewhere in the back of her mind, the thought occurred that maybe she might not mind Weiss misbehaving a little. Just a little


	3. Chapter 3

Yang shook her head as they sat down in the little cafe. When Weiss had said they were going out to eat, she'd assumed they were headed to a five-star restaurant, real napkins in your lap and mind your manners kind of place. Instead, the heiress led her to a tiny little cafe, tucked almost out of sight in one of the shopping centers near the airship port. Weiss smiled a tiny little smile, and the sight made Yang stop for a moment. Somehow that barely-there smile made Weiss's whole face light up, probably because even though her lips barely moved, the smile still managed to reach Weiss's eyes. "Not quite what you expected, Yang?"

"Nope. Thought you'd take me somewhere really fancy," Yang answered as the waitress handed them menus and took their drink order.

"This has become one of my favorite places to eat off campus. They have an arrangement where razor crab is flown in fresh from Atlas every day. Which is an expensive treat, but—"the white-haired girl shrugged and gave a small laugh—"it's my father's money, and the fact that he wouldn't approve of it makes it all the sweeter, doesn't it? There are those occasions when dining at somewhere fancier is appropriate, but I didn't feel that today was not one of them. I would have looked decidedly out of place there dressed like this, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah. Looks good on you, though, I mean it." Yang propped her chin on one hand, her eyes fixed on Weiss as she scanned the menu, taking in the fine features of her face, her porcelain complexion, the long, slender fingers that always moved with such speed and precision, no matter what Weiss was doing. She caught herself imagining what Weiss's hands would do to _her_ should the occasion arise, and the blonde brawler found herself blushing as Weiss looked up from the menu.

"Something wrong?"

Yang looked down at her own menu, embarrassed. "Not wrong, really, just, just a thought. Why me? I mean, I can think of a few girls that would probably literally kill to be sitting here with you here right now, and a whole lot of guys, if you're into guys too, we haven't talked about that but, sorry, getting off topic, what made you ask me out? Me, specifically." Inside, Yang was cursing herself. _Real smooth,_ _Yang_ _, it'll be a wonder if she doesn't stomp out in a huff._

Weiss set down her menu, picking up the coffee the waitress deposited in front of her in both hands. "When I became aware that I was… attracted to you, I thought about whether it would be a good idea to pursue it or not. Your aesthetic qualities are obvious-"

"My wha?"

"You're gorgeous."

"Oh."

"But beyond that, there were aspects of your personality that were attractive as well. Your cheerfulness, sense of humor, loyalty to those you value, all of those drew me to you."

"So you like my sense of humor, eh?" Yang looked at Weiss, one corner of her mouth turned up.

"You could stand to tone down the puns. Brute," Weiss added, a hint of a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"Gotcha, Princess."

"But it was your strength of character that cast the deciding vote. Have I, have I told you about my father?"

"No, not really, just hints. Enough to know that he's not much of a dad."

"Yes, he is very different from your father." Yang nodded, not wanting to interrupt Weiss any more than that. Her father had come to visit Yang and Ruby, and Weiss hadn't quite known how to react to such an obviously loving parent. "He is very distant, very stern, and not likely to approve of anyone that I choose for myself." Her smile vanished and pain crept into Weiss's voice as she continued on. "I need someone that can stand up to his disapproval, someone he can't buy or scare off. I'm sorry to put it that way," she finished, plucking a napkin from the dispenser to wipe at her eyes.

"Hey." Weiss looked up as Yang slid her hand on top of Weiss's. "I get it. Your dad's an asshole, and you don't want to be with somebody who can't stand up to him, because you don't want them getting hurt." Weiss nodded, sniffling, and Yang smiled. "Don't worry, I got 'stubborn as hell' coming from both sides. Even if, even if this thing between you and me doesn't work out, I got your back."

"Thank you, Yang. That means more than you know."

"Don't worry about it. From where I sit, I'm the lucky one. I got asked out by one of the most gorgeous girls at school, how lucky is that?" Yang gave Weiss a wide grin and a wink, to be answered with another of those small smiles. "Now, you mentioned something called 'razor crab,' right? Some sort of Atlas delicacy? Mind if I give it a try?"

"Not at all. My treat, even. And it's not really a delicacy, it's actually fairly common in Atlas, but here in Vale, it's usually been frozen instead of being fresh. And, well, it just doesn't taste the same then." Yang could literally see Weiss relaxing as the conversation turned away from her father, and she could find herself having mixed feelings about the idea of ever meeting Jacques Schnee. On the one hand, she really wanted to tell the guy off for being such a shit dad. But on the other hand, she wasn't sure she'd trust herself not to beat the man senseless. She shook her head as Weiss continued. "They have several dishes that feature razor crab here, but I prefer the crab legs."

"Think I'll have the same, then. Actually, I don't think I've ever had seafood in the shell, so extra new thing." They chatted while they waited for the waitress to bring heir food, and Yang was surprised to find how much Weiss changed, once you got her to relax a bit. She resolved to try and keep Weiss that way, at least a little, when they were back at school. If nothing else, it'd make things easier for their team all around.

Their food arrived, and Yang grinned as Weiss showed her how to crack open the crab legs to get the meat inside. It was flaky, sweet yet sour, and definitely worth the effort it took to extract it. At one point, Yang's grip slipped and a chunk of crab flew into the air, bopping Weiss on the nose. Weiss sat there with an absolutely perplexed look on her face, making Yang burst out in laughter. Weiss scowled at Yang before laughing herself. It was just the perfect moment of ridiculousness they needed.

"So what now?" Yang asked as the waitress refilled their drinks.

"Now," Weiss answered as she checked her scroll, "it's about time for us to head for the concert. Traffic near the arena is likely to be heavy, and while we have good seats, it's still wise to be there early." Yang nodded, and they stepped outside, where Weiss called a cab using an app on her scroll.

Sitting in the back seat of the cab, Yang started fidgeting. How close should see sit to Weiss? Should she wrap an arm around Weiss, hold her hand, something else? What was Yang comfortable with? She sat there, staring at her hands in her lap until Weiss spoke. "Are you okay, Yang? We can still call this off and go back."

"No, I'm cool, just nerves. Best date I've ever had, actually."

Weiss nodded but resolved that, no matter what, if Yang got too nervous (by Weiss's definition, if not Yang's), she'd call the evening off. As much as she was interested in Yang, she knew she'd rather keep the blonde as a friend than risk that trying to turn their relationship into something it couldn't be.

Yang couldn't believe the crowd as their cab pulled up to the arena. Thousands of people, more than she would have thought could fit into one building, filled the sidewalks, making her whistle. "I think it's a good thing you wore boots instead of those wedges of yours, Weiss. We're gonna be standing in line for a while."

"I take it you've never been to a concert like this before, Yang?" Weiss answered with a laugh. "Trust me, the people who operate venues like this are very skilled at handling crowds this large. But we won't be standing in line at all. I've got… connections." Weiss walked up to a burly man wearing an earpiece and a shirt that said 'STAFF,' saying something that Yang couldn't hear over the noise of the crowd. The man nodded, stepped away for a moment, then came back over. "Right this way, Miss Schnee, we've been expecting you." He led them past the crowds, through a door with a keypad, and into the arena."

Yang whistled as she looked around the inside of the arena. "Holy crap. I think you could fit Beacon in here."

"Not quite. Some of the training areas are quite large," Weiss answered as they found their seats near the stage. "We've still got some time before the show starts. And if you think this I large, you should see the Grand Arena in Atlas."

"Even bigger, huh?"

"Very much so. Its construction was a massive act of ego by Atlas's council the year I was born. No event has ever come close to filling its capacity. If it wasn't owned by the government, it probably would have gone bankrupt years ago."

They chatted amiably for a while, Weiss deliberately keeping the conversation light and friendly, doing her best to make Yang less nervous. Dammit, for once she really wanted this to _work._ There was just something that drew her to Yang like a moth to a flame, an especially apt metaphor, given the brawler's semblance.

Finally, the lights in the arena dimmed, and Yang could make out shadowy shapes moving around on stage. A spotlight came up, shining down on someone that looked like the woman in the black dress from Weiss's shirt, the screens on either side of the stage showing her at three times life size. "Good evening Vale," and Yang winced at the force of the sound from the speakers on stage. It was like being _inside_ the speaker, which she supposed she was; the architects of the arena would have been idiots if they hadn't done their best to give this place awesome acoustics. "Our thanks to each and every one of you for coming out to hear us tonight, for without you, our fans we are nothing. We all begin as nothing and end as nothing, but it is what we do with our days between that defines us. Tonight, ladies, gentlemen, whatever else may be lurking in the dark corners of this arena, we have a special guest among us. She's a huge fan, but that's not what makes her special to us. She's special because she's a student at Beacon Academy—" Yang could see Weiss dipping her head a blush on the heiress's cheeks— "and is training to become a Huntress. She's putting her life on the line to hold back the Grimm that would so gladly tear down everything we hold dear. So let's have a round of applause for her, and all the other Huntsmen across Remnant, and then, let's be about the business of the evening!"

A thunderous round of applause filled the arena, and then the music began. Three hours later, after the band had bid the audience goodnight, Weiss looked at Yang. Yang had obviously been enjoying herself during the concert, cheering and yelling along with Weiss and the rest of the audience, but now the blonde was leaned back in her seat, jaw open. Weiss giggled and reached out with one delicate finger to gently close Yang's mouth. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"That was… that was… that was amazing! I've never heard anything like that before. It was like classical and rock had a kid or something. They even had a freaking piano on stage!"

"The genre they perform is called 'symphonic metal, and yes, it is something else, isn't it?" A smile crept across Weiss's lips. "I have all their music, of course, if you'd like to listen?"

"Absolutely! Hey, do you actually know them? I mean, was that dedication at the beginning for you?"

"I do. Would you like to meet them? I hadn't made arrangements for it, but I can try." Yang nodded and Weiss busied herself with her scroll for a moment. After a few minutes, another man wearing a STAFF shirt led them backstage.

"Weiss!" the band's singer called out as the staff member opened the door for them. "I know you said you wouldn't be able to visit tonight, that's why I was surprised to get your request. You know you're always welcome. And who's this new friend?"

"Sharon, this is Yang, one of my teammates from Beacon. Yang this is Sharon, the glorious voice around which this whole ensemble revolves."

"You flatter me. I sometimes wonder if I should be singing in some dive bar somewhere. Good to meet you, Yang. Always a pleasure to meet one of Weiss's friends. Are you a fan as well?"

"I hadn't heard of you before tonight, but now, you've got another convert!" Yang answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, shame on you, not letting this poor girl know what she was getting herself into. Now, please, say hello and introduce yourself to everyone else. Verde said he was sorry you wouldn't be visiting us tonight, I still think he's sweet on you," Sharon added, making Weiss blush.

In the end, they had to rush to make the last airship back to Beacon. As they wandered their way back to their dorm, neither one of them feeling anything resembling urgency to return to their dorm, Yang cleared her throat. "So, uh, I had a great time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did as well."

"So, do you want to do this again?"

"Yes." Weiss's voice was soft but firm, despite the fact that she was blushing. "Although it will be tough to come up with something this… good again."

"Okay, stop. First things first, Weiss. Yeah, you're rich, I get that. If you weren't, we wouldn't have gotten seats that good or met the band. But you're not my friend because of your money, and I'm not dating you because of it either. I'm dating you because of _you,_ alright?"

"Are we, are we dating, then? Officially, that is."

Yang hesitated then said _Fuck it_ resoundingly loudly in her head. "Yeah, I think I'm okay with calling it that. I, I don't think I'm ready for other words yet if you know what I mean."

Weiss nodded. No calling Yang her girlfriend, check. "Acceptable. Then there is one other matter we should discuss. What do we tell your sister and Blake? What are you comfortable with?"

"Well..." Yang hesitated; she'd been so busy sorting out her and Weiss that she hadn't even thought about what to tell anyone. "Ruby's into girls, so she should be okay with us. Blake, I dunno, maybe tell Ruby and see what she thinks? But I don't think it's a good idea to tell anyone other than them, yet."

Weiss took a deep breath as they reached their dorm. Yang nodded and tilted her head toward the door, one of her trademark devil-may-care grins spread wide on her face. Weiss nodded and returned the grin with a smile of her own. Say what you will, Yang made Weiss smile. The brute. She opened the door, fully expecting to find the room dark and Ruby asleep in her bed, though Blake might still be awake, reading.

Instead, they found the lights still on, Blake's bed empty, and a suspiciously large lump in Ruby's.

Weiss found her voice first. "Well, I thought we had something to tell our teammates, but it would seem we've been upstaged."

* * *

 **A/N: If you want an idea of what I think Quoth the Nevermore sounds like, listen to Within Temptation, especially 'Stand my Ground. You're welcome. :D**


End file.
